


Klance One-shots (mostly fluff and angst)

by mothmaniscanon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Adopting, Arranged Marriage, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bonding, Bubbles - Freeform, Cosmo - Freeform, Cuddles, Cute, Family, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hair Washing, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Kick, Kosmo - Freeform, Langst, Long Hair, M/M, Marriage, Meeting the Parents, Modern Era, Murder, Mutual Pining, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pool, Resting, Romantic Soulmates, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Snow, Soulmates, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Trapped In A Closet, Truth, Truth or Dare, bored, hand holding, keef - Freeform, keith - Freeform, klance, lonce - Freeform, orphankeith, snowflake soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 20,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots revolving around klance





	1. Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if these are shitty i'm pretty new to this site

"Guys! Guys!" Lance races into the training room, where Shiro, Pidge, and Keith were discussing keiths training schedule and, the healthiest way to go about it.

"What is it Lance?" Pidge asked with a sigh. "Well I was super bored, and so I asked Hunk what I should do." He paused to catch his breath, "and so he told me too mess around with some of his left over ingredients. So I did and, after about an hour of mix-matching ingredients I have made a marvelous discovery!"

"And what is it?" Keith said acting kinda moody.

"Nunvil helps make touchable bubbles! I even made a bubble wand for it!"

Then there was a silence which was broken by Keith not long after it began.

"Wait, bubbles?!" Keith practically screamed, "I fucking love bubbles!"

"Whoa Keith, did not take you for a bubble guy." Pidge spoke softly.

Shiro sighed, shaking his head. "Keith had like a addiction when he was little. It got so bad I stopped buying them for him."

Lance was becoming a bit concerned. "What?"

"I also had to forbid them from ever entering my property."

"I curSED YOUR SOUL FOR YOUR TERRIBLE SIN!"

"IT WAS BUBBLES KEITH!"

"IT WAS THE ONLY REASON I WAS LIVING!"

Shiro just began walking quickly out of the room, speaking quietly under his breath he said "I need a break."

"So anyone wanna mess around with me and my bubbles?" Lance turned to the two paladins left, trying his best to avoid the previous outbursts.

"Hell. Fucking. Yeah."

"No fucking way."

"Okay then Pidge, your loss." He shooed Pidge out of the room and opened the bubbles.

"So why do you love bubbles so much Keith?" And Lance was honestly very curious.

"Well for one there very pretty, The can only be touched without popping under certain conditions, and there entertaining." Keith spoke like it was obvious thing, and Lance tried his best to ignore it.

Lance blew the first few bubbles. It flew into the air and both boys were quiet as they watched each one finally pop.  

Lance blew again, but in Keiths direction this time. A couple landed in Keiths hair and Lance laughed at how cute it was, and about how gay that sounded, which made Keith mildly confused why, until Lance reached over to pop the bubbles.

"Why is your eyes so pretty?" Lance had seriously asked, which in turn made Keith blush. "Stop being so pretty. You're not even trying"

Keith laughed, blushing more now. "I'm not pretty."

"Anyone who saw you would disagree."

Why they didn't speak almost the whole time they were blowing and popping bubbles neither of them quite knew, but it was nice. They felt like they were finally hanging out together and not aruging the whole entire time they did was kind of refreshing.

"Lance?" Keith had asked.

"Yes."

"I love bubbles, because they can be therapeutic." Keith sighed, "After Shiro had brought me in and took me to the Garrison. It was kind of stressful trying to do my best at the school he had been so popular at. People loved him." Keith turned to make eye contact with Lance. "Bubbles could be admired by everyone and still be able to be fragile and, break apart in front of people."

Lance scooted closer to Keith wrapping his arm around Keith. "That's a good reason." They both smiled. "Sorry about the rivalry thing. You didn't even want to be apart of my drama, and i'm sorry for putting that kind of stress on you."

"It's fine." Keith leaned in closer, "You couldn't have known. I kept that stuff away from everyone so nobody would have known, especially you."

"I-I guess, that I just want you too know that I care about you. I would never try to stress on you."

"Again, don't sweat it." Keith paused taking in a breath. "I care about you too, the team would fall apart without you, and I guess that would mean me too."

And so they stayed their leaning against each other, blowing bubbles.

Lance had looked at Keith for the most part. Seeing Keith fascinated by such little things was weird, but, also a bit adorable. Lance found that out pretty fast. Lance also loved how Keith could be so nice when he gave him a break. So Lance stared at Keith, who was enjoying Lances presence, and the calming sensation Lance had been giving him. Keith loved that they could talk without talking in a way. They seemed to understand what each other was thinking by just making eyes contact. Both the boys had found a way to finally get along. And were found the next morning, in the training room cuddled up fast asleep.

And it seemed kinda of funny to their friends. 

Who knew these boys would finally fall in love with the help of bubbles.

 

**\-------------**

**Word count: 822**


	2. Bonding. . . Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written in a bit of a rush.

"Keith!"

"Shiro? What's going on?" Pidge yelled through the intercom.

"It's Keith. I-I found him on the ground he's bleeding and, very much unconscious."

"Than get him out there!"

"That's the thing I can't get him out without get us both taken down, and abandoning the mission."

"I'll get him." I interrupt them, "I'm closest to Shiro and Keith out of all of us. Shiro can finish up. I'll get Keith." I start moving, they're not even positioned that far away from me.

"Are you sure?" Shiro questions.

"Yes. I'm on my way, I'll be there in like two minutes or less."

I make my way to see Shiro fighting in front of Keith. I run past Shiro, picking up Keith as I do. I can tell Shiro is covering me by the noise. So I run faster, finding an exit.

I finally reach the way out without complications, and had made it to blue in less than 15 minutes. I bandage the boy up and I layed Keith down and tell the others I had made it. They, of course, gave me orders to head back to the castle ship.

"Okay Keith, we're going to head back now." I pull him into my lap, laying him across, resulting in a small groan coming from him. I laugh a bit, "who's cradling who now." I smirk slightly.

Keith moved slightly, startling himself a bit.

"Okay bud, Let's get you to a healing pod."

~ Later... ~

"Keith's out!" Hunk yells out. Of course everyone comes running to see.

The first thing Keith does is look up at me. "You dick."

"What?"

"You're a dick, you remembered. You lied."

"Sorry, that wasn't very nice."

He raises an eyebrow at me "Ya think?"

"We'll leave you to to it" Pidge says slowly exiting the room.

Pidge comes back to drag the others out,as she did she yelled "Let the OTP talk!"

"What the heck is a OTP?" And with that hunk had made the last noise, and signaling us that we are alone.

"I'm sorry Keith. When you brought it up for the first time, I wasn't ready to talk about it. I made the joke, mostly to myself, I didn't know you were awake. I wouldn't have brought it up if you were. I'm sorry for making you think I don't care because I do." I stop to look at Keith, who was on the other side of the room, arms crossed.

"I-I feel like sometimes you don't care. Sometime I feel like no one does. When that happened I thought I was finally getting closer to you because, well, all we did was fight. All we do is fight. Sure we never hurt each other, but I feel like I don't know anything about you that isn't something you've yelled at to the world. It's hard for me to be personal with people." He pauses to think. "A- And its hard for me to say what I think, and it's hard for me to talk to people. . . Why am I telling you this!"

"I apologize, it's my fault i'm a jerk. That was a jerk move."

"It was, but I think I forgive you for it."

"Really?"

He opens his mouth like he is about to speak but hesitates and looks down.

"I really admire you Lance. You're a good person. You just take things to far sometimes."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He breathes out a, "thank you."

Then I look over and he smiles at me, just slightly but it's still kinda cute.

"Hey Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna hit the training deck?"

"Sure"

\-----------------------------------

592 WORDS

A/N: Sorry, i'm not sure how to finish this one.


	3. Learning how to murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet interesting people on the dark-web

A/N: Sorry this might be crappy idk (ALSO I REPOSTED THIS REAL QUICK TO LOL)

-

BiLa:  _Hello. I'm here to speak to the main owner of this account._

!U%aXxDPD:  _Hello. You are Lance McClain?_

BiLa:  _How did you know?_

!U%aXxDPD: _I have someone who helps with my research. Anyway i'm guessing you are here because you are interested in a murder strategy._

BiLa:  _Yes. I go to school with this guy. And all he does is stir up trouble. Everyone wants him gone, mostly me. How do I do this without any ties._

!U%aXxDPD:  _Send me the name of this boy._

BiLa:  _Lotor Daibazaal_

!U%aXxDPD:  _I've heard the name. I'd say if since your in school, attended that upcoming party, it's a masquerade party at his place, he's basically asking for it. Poison his drink quick and easy. Whatever's in the house. Don't buy a thing chances are they may interview all the party-goers after he dies if they suspect murder. If you get sent to jail, well, that's what happens. If the kid is really that bad then it's worth jail. Just try not to lose sanity. I'll be there._

BiLa:  _Damn, your serious._

!U%aXxDPD:  _Yeah, and you seem like the type to avoid murder crimes. I'm sure your family won't be very proud._

BiLa:  _You trying to scare me out of this?_

!U%aXxDPD: _Just telling you you're future thoughts. After my first murder I was a mess. And you don't seem ready._

BiLa:  _Well I am ready. And I don't need you to come to the stupid party._

!U%aXxDPD: _Well i'll be there. You act like an irresponsible male bitch._

BiLa: _How can you even tell._

!U%aXxDPD:  _Have you seen your last Instagram post?_

BiLa: _You follow my instagram?!?!?_

!U%aXxDPD: _Hell no._

BiLa:  _Well I need to go._

!U%aXxDPD:  _See you at the party Lance. And stay off the Darkweb_

.

.

.

It was creepy. That dude I talked to. He knew  _everything_. I honestly had chills, and my hand was shaking a bit as I put my phone away as entered the school building.

"Hey, Lance!" My best friend approached me. Poor Hunk. I pray that he doesn't have to bring him down with me.

"So, you'll never hear what Keith did!"

"What'd he do?"

"He brought a pocket knife into school cause he 'didn't trust anyone'."

"Woah. When?"

"This morning!"

"School didn't even start!"

"They let him off with a warning."

A few minutes later we past by Keith, who gives me a look that I can't read. And that's how school went. Looks by Keith and wondering if I was actually going to Kill Lotor tonight.

And that seems to be what I was about to do.

I enter the party, which (of course) was extremely crowded. I get in through the guest list, and see many people eating, drinking, and talking to one another. I make my way to the punch bowl and spot a girl in a long, red, dress. Her hair was shorter, black, and had been curled. But to top it all off the mask she wore. It was a red that matched her dress with sequins on the outside. I approached her.

"Hello beautiful." I greet, "what's you're name."

"None of your damn business pretty boy. Have you done the job yet?"

I paused. "Wait, you-?"

"Me? Yes I know i'm the user."

"Dang, who knew you're a pretty girl."

"Yeah, whatever."

We stopped talking and stood there for a bit. "So you live nearby?"

"A question I can't answer."

"Okay."

... More silence then they speak up.

"Do it now. I'm going outside for a smoke if you need me."

I listen and go find something that will _do the job_. Eventually I find something that might work, and pour some into a cup then, try to find Lotor in the crowd.

After a few minutes I spot him talking to someone. Then my anxiety struck.  _Was I really going to kill someone?_  I watch them for a bit trying to figure out which one is his cup. _I guess I am._

Soon I see him take a swig of alcohol and make my way over there to switch cups.

I do it as I past by, quickly, but not before I realize what I just did.

_You did it. It's over. He'll die and it'll be my fault._

I head outside to see if I can find that chick. I have questions.

\-------------------------------------------

I couldn't find her.

And Lotor would die that night.

And I wouldn't hear from the mysterious user for another six months, after Lotor is dead, and the same weeked I graduate.

I thought I was alone, hiding behind a school building. I couldn't stop the slight feeling of guilt I've been brushing off for months creep up on me.

He might have been a bad guy but did he deserve that, did he?

_Hell yeah. You know it._

I'm crazy.

"And there's nothing you can do about it pretty boy."

_Where had I heard that voice before?_

Then it stuck me, and, of course. I whipped my head around to see a pale boy with a mullet. Sadly I recognized the voice.

"You're a guy?"

"Yep."

"And you're Keith?!!"

He chuckles a bit. "Yep."

"Whoa."

We pause to look at each other for a second.

"So why are you here?! Why now?! I have a million questions!"

"You didn't get caught."

"I realize this!"

He tilts his head to the side and squints at me. "You're relatively hot, right?"

I swear my face must've look like a tomato as I stuttered like a dumb-ass, "Y-Yeah, I guess I've been told that."

"Good, help me."

"What? Why? Where is this coming from!"

"I need a fairly good looking fella to accompany me. I was asked to take a man out at a gala and you seemed like you're pretty, and slightly experienced."

I frown. "What's in it for me?"

"A fair pay of 2,000 dollars. And i'll answer those questions."

_Am I gonna do this!?_

"Damn, that's okay I guess."

_And I guess that's what i'm gonna do!_

He smirks, "So you'll help?"

"Sure. I'm already a murderer, so what's another murder gonna do to me."

"Other than land you in jail?"

"Haha" I roll my eyes. "That was rhetorical."

"I know. Shake on it?"

"Whatever."

Our hands still in the shaking position, he looks up at me and makes eye contact. "Now, you need to learn how to murder."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

1056 WORDS


	4. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The have a little chat while trapped with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith hadn't come in contact with his mom yet

 

\- - - - -

"Just great!" Lance yells.

"Well it sure it isn't my fault we're stuck like this!" I yell at him, leaving him to think of something to say. "Plus," I add, "Now we have to wait- who knows how long for the others!"

Let me explain what happened here real quick. So first off Shiro had sent us off on a small, should be simple, task. Make our way into a small, not very guarded, Galra facility. Simple right? Apparently not.

What had happened was Lance had decided this was a good time to tease me or something. And if you don't know my temper when it comes to certain _subjects then_ I should fill you in, on the fact that the word "bonding" is something I have bad history with.

Lance said a few things. I said a few things. He grew a little pissed and fell backwards onto me and into a closet. Just me and him. A gay dude, and his most likely 100% straight crush. Yep. That's always fuckin fabulous.

So as you can tell i'm exploding inside.

"Okay, Lance can you just contact the others please."

"Got it."

Lance had made a connection with Pidge and talked pretty fast.

"Okay, we'll be there in like a few vargas."

And that is how a few vargas turned into a entire night.

We sat there in silence for what felt like half an hour. (Lance can keep his mouth shut for more than three seconds?) But Lance of course tried to strike up a conversation or something.

"So, ya come here often?"

"No. I obviously do not."

He sighed in frustration. Reached for a pocket and pulled out some sort of fidget toy. And more silence for the next hour, the only noise was from outside or the fidget toy.

"Aren't you bored?" Lance questions.

"A little I guess."

Lance gets this weird glint in his eyes that comes with the question, "Wanna play a game."

I pretend to think for a bit before finally agreeing to play with him. We ended up playing truth or dare, which turned into truth or truth real fast, we played for a while asking stupid questions like "How many hotdogs have you eaten in one sitting?" (Lance) or "What is your favorite shade of knife?" (Me).

Soon it got a little more serious.

He says something a little uh, weird, "If you could ask one question and get an answer what would it be?"

"Where is my mom now?, o-or maybe who is my mom? I'm not sure, if there is a God why does he make people suffer? I don't know maybe something about my dad, or which parent did I get my piloting skills from, or did am I naturally good?"

"Guess you're curious about your family."

"Yeah. . . What would you ask?"

He thinks for a bit before speaking up, "How long are we going to have to fight? Or when are we going home?"

We move a bit to face each other.

He looks at me knowingly, "I'm sorry I asked, this is weird, right?"

Honestly if I hadn't seen everything in my life that i've so far maybe it would be. I want to tell him if was fine, that I felt like I got something important off my chest.

"I don't think it's weird. I trust you enough I guess."

He smiles asking if I was serious, I just smirked and we sat there for a few minutes enjoying the peace at the moment.

The door to the small room opened with a greeting from Hunk and Shiro.

As we walked out I felt like it was appropriate to whisper, "Don't forget this bonding moment."

"I'd never."

\-------

Word count: 625

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment prompts or suggestions


	5. Lance can't focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were assigned a project together but doing the project isn't on lances main focus at the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short I've been really busy lately. This chapter is basically an excuse for Lance to gush over Keith. Also did you see the Avengers 4 trailer i'm screeching.

**~                      ~                   ~**

**LANCE POV:**

"Okay everyone, were starting a new project. You and I partner will be making a powerpoint and presenting it to the class. You will need to finish the project by next Friday. I will be choosing you partners." 

The class groans as Mr. Coran reads off the list of partners.

"Romelle and Allura,

Pidge and Hunk,

Ezor and Zethrid,"

It went on and on like that for a while until I heard my name, "Lastly, Lance and Keith."

Groaning I turn around to look at mullet who quickly turned away, he seemed to have been looking at me. . . Suspicious. . . 

The bell rings and I leave texting Keith to come over to my house after school. 

And that's how I ended up sitting  _way_ to close to Keith. It's not that I didn't like him. I mean I do, he's smart, and can be really sentimental if he wants to be and, his eyes are so pretty it's mean to every other person on earth. Seriously like who has purple eyes? Keith apparently. I would ask him to turn his prettyness down a touch but that wouldn't really work. Just like if he were to cut his hair. He'd still look gorgeous but- "Lance!"

"Huh?"

I look over at him, he frowns, "I've been calling your name for a good minute now."

"Oh."

_Oh_

"I was going to ask you to go over the notes real quick and double check spelling, although you seem more preoccupied in spacing out."

Fuck it.

I decide to just let it out, "I'm sorry that you have to be so pretty all the time. Maybe you should stop and let everyone on this planet catch up and breath a bit."

He just gapes at me.

What for it. . . 3, 2, 1- "Lance what the actual fuck."

"Oh I apologize for you making me a little gayer than a bisexual should be." I get defensive.

He just looks at me in shock for a quick second and panics, "No! That- I just didn't expect you too say that! I-I mean I guess I've always thought that in the race to be the prettiest human being you'd be ahead."

It's quiet for a few minutes. I before we scoot closer as if on instinct.

After a few minutes of staring at nothing in particular Keith speaks up. "I like you a lot."

I grin bring my face closer to his to where I can feel his breath on mine, it's almost comforting.

Especially when I bring my lips to his.

**\----------**

**Words:  450**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions and prompts in the comment please!


	6. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was invited to some guys party, Shiro is the one that makes him go. He meets an interesting person in the lobby, when his phone dies. A deal and bit later he lands himself a date.

_"It'll be fun Keith. You'll get to meet people."_

_"Sounds horrible."_

That's exactly what happened. I went and I was bored out off my freaking mind.

Earlier Shiro had dropped me off at this apartment party and now he is refusing to come back for another hour. Leaving me to stand here downstairs two floor down from where the party is supposed to be by myself.

"No, no, no!"

Also my phone just died.

Before you say anything, yes I already dropped by the party but I didn't know anyone so I went downstairs to the lobby.

The lobby was quite empty, (mostly because it was night but still), so I ended staring at the ceiling for a while feeling bad for myself. I don't normally do but Shiro was being a real asshole today so if he gets to act immature, so do I.

I sat for a while until I hear guy yell, "Hey mullet! You seem pretty bored with yourself."

I, of course, immediately sit up to look at this dimwit. He was a tall lanky guy with a stupid grin on his face as if he won the lottery.

_He's kinda cute actually. . ._

"Did I startle you, cutie?"

_AND HE'S FLIRTING? THAT'S FLIRTING RIGHT?_

"A little bit, but it's nothing the 'cutie' can handle."

"Ah, so the young, edgy-lookin, princess, is aware he's a princess."

"Why of course I am."

Hey looked at me for a second before grinning wider, (if that's even possible), and offered me a proposal. "Hey, your phone died right?"

_How long was this dude watching me?_

"Yeah?"

He toned his smiled down a bit, "Well I have a charger you must want, and I want some company while i'm in the pool. So you join me, plug your phone in and stay with me until it's done charging."

"Um, I don't really swim."

"You don't have too, just stay with me okay? I'd like to have some company."

 I sigh and go along with it. I have nothing too lose right? I'm stuck here either way anyways, maybe this'll be a good story to tell Shiro after i'm done beating his ass for leaving me alone.

We walk towards the strong smell of chlorine filled pool water. He turns towards me, walking backwards now, a character look of curiosity on his face. He asks, "What _is_ your name? I'm Lance Mcclain."

"Keith"

"Not a chatty type?"

"Not particularly."

"Got it." He does that grin of his again,  "Then I guess i'll be doing most of the talking then?"

"Uh, I guess."

He turns back around and continues walking towards the pool. Right before he jumps in he turns towards me and throws his charger at me.

"Thanks."

 I finally plug that damn phone in.

"Hm. So you were at that party they were throwing upstairs right? Yeah, they were so loud. Couldn't sleep that's why i'm here. I'm guessing you don't dig parties." He lays on his back in the water. "I'm not trying to seem rude or anything but I just don't think you'd be the type of person to join into that kinda stuff."

 I walk over to the edge of the pool, and roll up my pant legs, resting them into the chemical water. "I guess you got that right." I stare down at my feet in the water, "My friend wanted me to go. He says that I don't talk to people enough. . . Something about it being good for my sanity of something like that."

Lance laughs, "You could say i'm a people person. I like interacting with people. Well I don't like yelling at my neighbors to quiet down so I can sleep" He laughs again, "I tried getting my roommate  to come down but he refused to. Didn't want to get wet at 11 at night."

It's my turn to grin at him. "I wonder why he thought that?" my sarcasm slipping through.

"I know right?" He jokes along with me.

We stay silent for a bit. My eyes never leaving my now, very wet feet.

Lance is the first to speak up, "Wanna join me?"

I look up at him like he's crazy. "Uh, I don't have any swim wear. I mean just taking a look at me you can see i'm in my clothes."

"I know, I know. It's just," He smirks at me, "You're so hot I thought you'd wanna cool down."

 I choke on his words, " _Are you flirting with me?!_ " 

He stops floating in the pool to swim straight up and look at me. "So what if I am? I'm just here hoping my gaydar is right. I mean look at you, you'd be a score. Your good-looking and, you haven't gotten sick of me."

"How do you know that I have gotten sick of you?"

"You haven't checked you phones battery percentage once since you got here. Plus, you didn't ignore me." He speaks with the damn grin again.

_That's it._

 I rip my top layer of clothes off, all except underwear and shirt, through them aside and jump in after him.

"Well someone's eager."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you're not a bad looking guy yourself, and I haven't seen a handsome boy in months. I mean going from that to a stranger flirting with me, it's a miracle." I sigh, this isn't my best route with me confessing my admiration for someone. "So, yeah, i'm a little desperate. Plus you're turning out to be perfect so far. You're a nice guy, who just so happens to have some visual perks as well."

Lance looks at me like i'm crazy for a split second, then goes back to his grinning face. "So, Keith, then do you wanna go out with me? "

"Yeah. ."

"Great! I'm very free Friday." He winks.

_Okay, so he's also a handsome dork._

Now that i'm in the pool I take this chance to swim closer him. "Sounds great."

"I'm glad you decided to come to my pool party , instead of Joshs party upstairs."

"Me too"


	7. Swapping clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I found this image on pintrest. I'll be writing stories based of that. One each day kinda. I'll still try to post longer chapters between or afterwords. These will be short stories.

**_1\. Swapping clothes_ **

Keith woke up during breakfast. He doesn't normally but he had stayed up late the previous night, training with the Marmora Blade and passed out on his bed, as soon as his head hit the covers. 

He really didn't care at this point, and ended up throwing on one Lance's shirts he had stole. 

He walked into the dining area while everyone was eating, and now was sorting out the replacement-for-food hunk had made them all. Although his actions were followed by the stares of his peers.

Well everyone but Lance that is. I mean, it was normal for Lance.

Lance had gotten up and walked behind Keith, wrapping his arms around Keith. "That's a nice shirt babe where'd you get it?"

"From you."

"Ah. That's what I thought." Lance rested his head on Keith's.

It was all very cute but the rest of the paladins were just trying to enjoy breakfast, and this seemed like a moment the others didn't want to interrupt. The others tried their best to be silent, they really did. That was until Hunk dropped his spoon. 

The boys looked up and over, realizing once again, they weren't the only ones in the room.

They both blushed and sat down.

The other paladins never forgot that moment. It was one of the only times Keith and Lance had been affectionate in front of the others, other then sitting/laying in the others lap or the occasional kiss on the cheek. It was nice to see how they cared for each other. And the conformation the needed at the time to know the bond would last.


	8. Showers

**_3\. Having their hair washed by the other_ **

The paladins always kinda stinked after missions or training. They had a shower area just for them. It was normal for them too take showers at least once a day.

Lance and Keith had been training together for a while. Shiro knew that even though their bond as people were strong, they had a problem when it came to fighting. They both lived of the adrenaline and competitiveness. Even though they were dating they still liked to prove themselves.

So Shiro had them have training days. And afterwords it would end with a shower, then dinner if they timed it right.

Keith was never one to verbally say it but, it was obvious he enjoyed their shower times the most. Mostly because Lances favorite thing to do during their shared shower times is to clean Keith's hair.

For the most part they'd lay in the tub part, Lance washing Keith's hair. They way it'd calm Keith's nerves after fighting is like magic. 

Lance had been rubbing the conditioner into Keith's hair when Keith had leaned back into it. For Lance it was satisfying to see his smaller boyfriend enjoy it.

For Keith it let him relax.

Keith smile a bit to himself.

_At least i'm not by myself fighting in space._

_It's so much better to have your bestfriend by your side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any prompts? Comment them below!


	9. Blanket fort

Even with their busy schedules Lance and Keith always  figured out a way to spend time just to themselves. Although it wasn't that often.

So when Shiro told them, he and the others were going out for the night leaving the two alone in the castle, the boys were ecstatic. Tonight the others would be off leaving them by themselves. 

It was about 4 O'clock earth time when they left.

The entire day Lance had been in the lounge. Hunk would have Keith avoid him like the plague. Lance clearly didn't want Keith to find out what he was doing. So when Keith saw Lance for the first time that day he was pretty happy.

Lance lead Keith into the lounge. When Keith entered the room the lights were shut off, the Lounge had a large blanket fort in the middle of it, Fairy lights hung all around it.

Lance had been excited to see his boyfriends reaction. He was happy to find out that it was a positive one, seeing the way Keith was softly smiling.

They had crawled into the fort and snuggled up together.

It had a very in the moment feel. They were curled up together in blankets and pillows. They had never felt so at peace.

Lance pressed his head up against Keith's.

Throughout the night they had gotten almost impossibly closer. Breathing onto each others bodies. A peaceful moment for the two, a break form the craziness of war.

They fell asleep like that, and when Shiro found them the next morning upon returning he didn't have the heart to wake them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for a future chapter please share! I'm hoping to get out some longer chapters soon.


	10. Snowflakes

"To appreciate the beauty of a snowflake, it is necessary to stand out in the cold." -Aristotle 

Something Keith had heard before but was to scared about frostbite.

Soulmates scared Keith. Because once you meet your soulmate you're stuck with them. And when you're all alone being stuck with someone is the biggest fear of all. When you turn ten your soulmate marks appear. A snowflake, one for you and one for your soulmate. Their identical in pattern, and are black on your wrists.

No too many snowflakes are alike.

Keith had been avoiding people because of it. But trying to be closed wasn't helping.

Until Lance.

Until a match.

Until frostbite couldn't affect anyone anymore. Keith can see the beauty now that the snows here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for a future chapter please share! I'm hoping to get out some longer chapters soon.


	11. Kosmo no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need prompts send me shit so i can write u shit cause i want u guys to have more klance in ur lives. This is just a filler.

"Uh, Keith your dog just to teleported me and I was in the middle of doing something!" My whiny boyfriend said.

I quickly turned around. Their was Lance standing beside my blue space dog. 

"Well," I begin, "Maybe he brought you here for a reason hm? Maybe so you could take a break and spend time with your favorite boyfriend." I said with a smirk.

"Babe, you're my only boyfriend." He grabbed my face pulling me close.

"You better be."

We had heard Kosmo teleport away. 

"Good boy."

"Are you talking to me or your dog?"

"Does it matter?"

\------

"Kosmo no! This is my bed i'm really sorry dude but their is not enough room for you!"

"Stop yelling at your dog."

"I'm not I just don't want him to make a gap between us because I love you and i'm going to cuddle you. No. Stop you can't argue with me."

"I wasn't going to but you're right get him off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I need prompts send me shit so i can write u shit cause i want u guys to have more klance in ur lives
> 
>  
> 
> I have a new book for Keith and Krolia bonding cause thats cute


	12. Adopting

It was the most pivotal point in their relationship. They had talked, and talked and this was their conclusion.

They would be adopting a baby girl.

They were so ecstatic. This would be their first child, and to Lance the family guy this meant adding a new edition that would just make his life happier. To Keith this was being able to do for her what no one did for him. 

When they first met her they couldn't take their eyes off her. She was barely six months old. They fell in love with their new daughters beautiful brown eyes. 

As they got to know her the found that she was a quiet baby. And that she loved any activity that included her new family, and not just her fathers. 

She was quite fond of each of the paladins. They couldn't get enough of her.

Lance and Keith would bring her to the galaxy garrison for fun. The officers just let it go. It was a great thing that they did because by the time she was five she had learned to label most of the star system around earth.

Surprising or not Keith would spoil her the most. When Lance and him got into arguments about it Keith just pulled the "I'm just trying to give her the best childhood because mine wasn't" card. It worked.

Lance had been the parent to say yes to almost everything. Most people who knew him were not surprised. Lance had said yes to basically every idea Keith brought up. Lance totally denies that though. Well, he at least kind of admits to it when Keith brings it up, but he'd still say, "Not that much! I just love my daughter!"

When their daughter turned seven they had decided they wanted another one. This time they had adopted a little boy, almost at the age of two.

They had been so happy to see their small family slowly get bigger. 

Being paladins sometimes had been hard. They tried to figure it out they really did. They had sort of a system. Because the Galra weren't as big of a threat anymore, they had basically raised the kids on the ship. And sometimes if their was a situation they would leave the kids with Lances family.

Keith had a family finally.

Lance got to be their for them.


	13. Meeting the family (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith brings Lance to meet Adam and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A longer chapter!

Lance had known of Keith's upsetting family situation. 

How it had mess Keith up from a young age.

He had learned about how someone finally chose to keep him.

Lance knew Keith had a hard time feeling wanted.

But he also knew Keith loved where he is staying now, and with the people he was staying with.

So when they had been dating for around 4 months now they decided to meet each other's families. 

That was how he met Shiro and Adam. 

 

 

"Lance please don't act like an idiot or something." Keith was standing outside his apartment door, hand on the knob, looking back to face me. He was tired from the day of school we had. He had woken up with a headache and was not looking forward towards this.

"Babe, when do I ever act like an 'idiot'"I  had smiled at him, "Don't worry please, it'll be fine!"

Keith turned the door open, "It better be."

Keith place was simple, yet nice. It was modern and large for an apartment. I glanced around for a bit before seeing pictures on the wall of Keith and his family. 

It was quiet for a bit before a male voice spoke up, "Which one of you is home? Keith or Takashi?" 

"It's Keith." Keith had said before giving me a look and adding, "I, uh, brought my boyfriend."

There was background noise and Keith took my hand. A tan male in glasses who I had recognized as Adam came in, walking quickly.

"Keith since when did you have a boyfriend? Why am I just now hearing about this!? He better be a nice boy." Adam had rambled. Adam was taller than Keith but shorter than me. 

Adam seemed to be the interrogation type. Which means Shiro won't be doing as much asking.

Adam had been questioning Keith, he looked uncomfortable so I decided it was time to introduce myself.

"I'm Lance Mcclain." I held my hand out for him to shake, which he quickly did.

"Adam."

Keith had taken this opportunity to tell Adam that they'd be in Keith's room and they'd only come out for dinner. Adam eyed him, but Keith had taken my hand and lead me to his room anyway.

We laid on his bed and talked for a bit. 

"So Adam acts like an overprotective mother?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He retorted. 

"You've seen movies Keith, you know." 

He'd put on a movie, and we laid curled together. It felt like a long time before there was a knock at the door. 

"Yes?" Keith had asked.

A man, who I guessed to be Shiro, had opened the door. He caught sight of Keith and I and smiled. "Dinners ready bud."

"Okay."

He paused our movie and laid against me for a second more before turning towards me. "They're going to ask a lot of questions. Or at least try to embarrass me somehow.

And on that note, we had gotten up and walked to his dining area. 

Adam and Shiro were grabbing food and sticking it on their plates. Keith hesitated a second before signaling me to grab food as well. 

"Wanna coke or something?" He asked me. 

"A coke is fine." 

 I could feel Shiro and Adams staring at us. I look over at Keith and I can tell he feels it as well.

He hands me my coke and we sit down. He grabs my hand from under the table, and we sit at the table sit silently for a few minutes before Shiro brakes the silence.  "So how'd you to meet?"

"Well," I began, "-We went to the same middle school, even though one of us doesn't remember. We talked once or twice then."

Keith gave me a look, "Well at least I remembered the bonding moment we had."

"Dude, I passed out. There is no way you can expect me to remember." I look at him quizzically.

He shrugs his shoulders and continues eating. "My first time meeting you was in class when I overheard you call me mullet."

"You yelled at me I don't think that was a very proper meeting." I laugh. "Plus I didn't even say anything rude."

"Well, I thought you did. That's good enough for me." 

"Oh, I know." I pointed my fork in his direction, "That's not how we meet. In the middle school, we were in the gym and that James guy called you gay and you punched him. You got in trouble and I had to walk down to the office with you cause 'you couldn't be trusted'. I told you to chill out and you were being emo and just eyeballed me a bit."

"Never happened." 

 

 

I shook my head and continued eating. 

The other two men had stayed silent the whole time, watching our exchange.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Adam asked. It was clear Keith hadn't said anything to them about us. But it's Keith what do you expect.

"About five months almost." As soon as the words left Keith's moth his guardians looked at us in shock. I decided to give the cherry on top.

I looked at my phone checking the date. "Well if you want to know the exact time it's been four months, four and a half weeks, and three days." I smile at Keith.

We continued to eat, only pausing to ask and answer questions.

"So Keith, since we didn't know about this one, have you had another boyfriend beforehand or is he your first one." Shiro questioned, an eyebrow raised. 

"Lance is my first boyfriend." Keith had said matter of factly.

 

I took a sip from my drink. "Has Keith been introduced to your family yet?" Adam asked. 

"Nope. Well, he's only met my sister Veronica, but she takes the same lunch period as us." I paused to add on, "We're going to my parents in a couple days so Keith can meet my parents and siblings."

Shiro had gotten up and took everyone's empty plates. We got up and walked to the couch and sit down. Keith chose to lay his head on my lap, I chose to run my fingers through his hair. I didn't really care his guardians were in the room, he was just too tired at this point to care.

"Apparently," Keith added, "Lance has a large family so that'll be fun," he spoke sarcastically, closing his eyes.

"Oh you'll be fine." I half-scolded him. "My family will love you. Although my sister might try to steal you from me. Other than that you'll be fine. You'll just have to expect a loud place, kids, and a couple of pets."

"Great."

"I know right. Blue will love you." I smiled him.

"That's your cat right?" 

"Yep." 

"Then I'd love him too." 

Shiro and Adam sat down at the other end of the couch. They had looked at us and smiled.

Shiro turned on a movie. About a quarter-way through Keith fell asleep in my lap, pretty soon I had fallen asleep as well.

.....

I woke up slightly, still tired I decided against opening my eyes. I smelled Keith's hair under my nose. I try to remember what happened before I fell asleep. Then  I heard voices that I hadn't recognized immediately. I listened a bit more. It was just Adam and Shiro.

"They seem to be really nice for each other." I heard Adam say, "They act at ease with each other, and you know how hard that is for Keith."

"Yeah, I know babe. But if Lance hurts him we're gonna have problems." Shiro said.

 

I quietly scoffed to myself. 

Hurt Keith? Never, I love him too much for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any suggestion/prompts you have for future chapters!


	14. Holding hands

It was a habit at this point. Everytime Lance was nervous he'd reach out and hold his boyfriends hand. Lance knew it. Keith knew it.

They held hands a lot.

When someone who'd be important to the Coalition joins. 

When it was late and he was missing home.

When they'd go on solo missions.

When a battle got too rough.

When someone got hurt.

It was always about something important.

So when team Voltron finally landed on Earth, Lance was both thrilled and scared at the same time. It meant seeing his family again. It meant Keith meeting his family.

The thought of his family rejecting Keith hurt him. So when it happened Lance made sure he and Keith were holding hands. He didn't want Keith leaving him. Not like this.

So when he heard the words, "Keith, it's very nice too meet you" Come out of his families mouths he couldn't be happier. He squeezed Keith's hand and smiled brightly.

"Of course it is! This is the beautiful Keith we're talking about!"

 

Some people said that because they were both paladins he shouldn't get so attached.

Well it was far to late for that. 

Lance had reached for Keith's hand.

One. Two.

Rings were exchanged.

Lance was thrilled. 

This was the first time he held Keith's hand and more than nervousness or excitement washed through him.

This time it was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any suggestion/prompts you have for future chapters!


	15. Homesick

It had been a rough day for Lance. He'd woke up late, had gotten a beat down in training, and was extremely homesick for what felt like no reason at all. By bedtime, he was warn out. He curled up on his and Keiths bed. He was tired and just wanted the day to end.

 

 

 

I walked into our room. As soon as I step in I see Lance, curled up and visibly upset.

"Lance, babe, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. . ."

I sit on the bed next to him, leaning on his side. "Bad day then?" He leaned his head on mine, humming what I assumed was a yes in response.

And we sit, and I grab his hand, rubbing it softly in circles.

Then he begins to cry. And I let him cry. He'd cry and I'd try my best to quietly comfort him.

"Keith, I miss my Momma and Papi. I miss my siblings. I miss the beach, and rain, and going hiking. I miss sneaking out in the middle of the night for snacks. I miss video games and soccer and reading aloud to my family."

...

"Keith, why does it have to be this way?" Lance continued, speaking softly, "Why can't I be happy? I mean it's not like I don't like being apart of Voltron, and I love being with you, and hanging around the others. . . It's just difficult y'know? It's been so long at this point I don't think we'll ever see Earth again!"

"Lance, it's okay for you to miss those things. It's normal. Everyone here misses something about Earth."

We lay until an idea popped into my head. "Lance, I just had an idea. I want you to join me."

We had gotten up and walked through the halls, knocking on each of the paladin's doors. Lance kept giving me questioning looks as we walked down the corridors.

Soon we arrived at a familiar room, stepping in. It was the room that created a simulation of Altea. We were greeted by a soft moo from Kaltenecker. 

"Keith? What are we doing here?" Pidge asked.

"A while back we had visited a planet that I thought was beautiful and wanted to draw. I didn't have a reference for it so I asked Coran for a picture from that planet, he said to instead come here and see if the planet was scanned in. If it was scanned in then the simulation it would change from Altea to the planet I choose. I just had the idea, if the Galra had come to Earth and had me maybe the Alteans gave Earth a visit as well." I explained and started to type into an altean system. Searching up Earth and turning around to see if it would load.

Slowly the sky of Altea had faded into a night sky. From one side you could see the moon, and soon you could see the Earths grass as well. The Earths flowers formed beneath our feet and a starry Earth night was shown to us.

It was so familiar and we grabbed onto each other, sitting on the grass. Shiro turned to me, eyes wide with wonder. Lance and Hunk began to cry. Pidge stared at the moon. 

The simulation of Earth loaded. 

We had no idea how long we were there. We eventually laid down taking in it all.

We leaned into each other. We knew it wasn't real but it was still so comforting. 

Lance had pulled me close onto his chest, his eyes were red and puffy from crying but he had a smile on his face.

We continued to stare at the moon and stars from the Earths point of view. 

Lance opened his mouth and whispered, "When we get back to Earth I want you to meet my family. They'd love you."

"I would be honored to. I love you Lance, let's get some sleep."

"I love you too."


	16. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord chatroom, more info at the End note

_God, he's cute._

_I love this._

Waking up to Keith makes my life so much better.

Ever since we started dating we started hanging out a ton. Now we practically spend every second together. 

Not to mention Keith had started spending the nights with me in my room, so waking up to him has become the best way to begin a day.

I finished changing into my day clothes and turn around to see Keith, slowly waking up.

Keith in the morning was always a pretty cute sight to see. He was all fluffy-haired. Not to mention he sometimes gets embarrassed, which is adorable when it happens anyway.

"Babe?"

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

I softly smile at him, "Early."

"I asked for the time," he grumbled sitting up. "Well, then it's 8:30."

He got out of bed coming over to where I was and wrapping his arms around my waist. He was more tired than normal but that may be because of last nights expedition. 

I walked him over towards the bed sitting down and moving to face his back. I brushed his hair and hummed. These were the type of moments with him I'd die for.

"I love you Lance" He mumbled tiredly.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I MADE A DISCORD!  
> If you want to join comment below and I'll send you a link to join. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions for future chapters comment below!


	17. Meeting the family (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't really need to remember the first part to read the second.

**A/N: DIRTY LAUNDRY REFERENCE**

**\--**

 

 

To say Keith was nervous was an understatement.

Keith loved Lance way too much to not be.

Family was very important to Lance.

So it is becoming very important to Keith.

 

 

"Welcome to my home!" Lance had spoken happily as we parked his car in the driveway. 

It was a cute home. A large blue house, with bikes and toys scattered on the porch and front yard. It reminded me of the large family homes I had lived with when I was still in foster care.

We began walking towards the home when Lance had mentioned that his sister would be having her girlfriend over as well.

He unlocked the door and we stepped into the house, it already appeared very busy and immediately I felt out of place. There were young children, teens, and adults all together in the kitchen or the living room, all speaking (or playing in the children's cases) together. 

Lance grabbed my hand and walked me towards the group. 

A woman who I guess was his mom, happily greeted him.

"Mama, this is my pretty boyfriend Keith, Keith this is my pretty mama, Rosa," Lance said, he seemed extra excited. "Keith may appear super emo but he is also super awkward."

Rosa just laughed and shook my hand, "Welcome to our home Keith." She was very nice and told me that Lances embarrassing stories are for dinner, to which Lance just scoffed.

Lance walked me around to his other family members, until finally,

"This is Veronica and her girlfriend Axca. Ronnie and Axca this is-"

"-You were the daughter of one of the foster parents I had not long before I was adopted." I interrupted.

Her eyes grew wide. "Yes, you're Keith right?!"

"Yes!"

Lance just gave me a look as if to say,  _"What the actual fuck."_

I just shrugged and the four of us continued talking until dinner. We arrived at the table and I sat down between Lance and Axca, looking at a large amount of food and people.

Then Lance and a few others began eating, then I did.

We began talking about anything and everything. From how me and Lance met to our latest date, to how I knew Axca, then finally my blackmail material.

"You know when Lance was little he used to watch only barbie Christmas movies for like 8 months of his life." Lances sister Rachel had said, "He refused to watch anything else."

"I watched other stuff." Lance interrupted.

"Like?"

 ".... Shut up."

It was weird to be around people who know Lance so well. It's nice as well. His whole family seems so close and I can see why he gets so homesick. They are all so close.

"So Keith, got anything on Lance?" Veronica asked curiously. "Has he smoked, done drugs, anything worth him getting in trouble?"

"Not really. He has only had a cigarette to his lips once but he thought it was way to gross. He has gotten drunk before but it wasn't really his fault." I shrugged, "Someone spiked it."

His mom raised an eyebrow, "Who's cigarette was it?"

Oh lord, "It was mine, I stole a pack from the teacher's lounge once a week in middle school. I used to smoke until my third year in high school, he wanted to prove to me it was bad."

"And?"

"He hated it and told me I must've had so many I've gotten to the used to the taste." They all looked at me curiously. "He challenged me too stop smoking for a while and then try again. Basically tricking me to stop."

Lance smiled, "I'm pretty smart am I?"

Lances brother Marco shook his head, "Let's not try to fill his ego anymore please."

Lance shot him a glare.

Rachel looked at Lance and then me, "How is he when he is drunk?"

Lance looked at me in horror, "Keith, I don't even know."

"Lance is a sophisticated romantic, although he forgot we were dating."

"I did what?"

His family smiled and asked to know what he had done, being the nice person I am I filled them in. "Lance had walked back towards me, smiled and asked if I had a boyfriend. Then when I told him I did he just frowned and tried to convince me to go out with him instead. When I told him that he was my boyfriend he smiled and grabbed my hand and kissed it saying that he was lucky for that."

"So was romantic, where did the sophisticated part come in?" Axca said.

"I would but there are children here."

Lances face went red and his family proceeded to tease him. His niece and nephew were confused but laughed along.

We had cleaned up food and went to the living room to watch a movie and talk. Lance had pulled me onto the couch and into his lap, playing with my hair as the movie began. I looked around to the family that had raised my boyfriend. They had the stereotypical family dynamic but it was even better. I'm glad I had met someone like Lance who had been so caring and sweet to me. I smiled and grabbed his hand, looking at it, hoping this will be the way it is or a long time.


	18. Rest

Keith had returned from a mission with the Blades to visit the paladins, but most importantly his boyfriend. 

He landed in the castle and immediately went to look for Lance. He was tired and wanted a break and just to relax.

He found Lance in the lounge and they had their mini-reunion and then snuggled together telling stories about what had happened in the time missed. It was a sad time but also a happy time. Keith didn't have long to stay at the castle so they valued time. 

Doing anything together was WAY better than doing nothing.

Keith was exhausted, Kolivan had stricter protocols at the Blade then he had grown to know with Voltron, so he fell asleep laying on Lance. Lance didn't mind that Keith was laying on him at all, that wasn't the problem at all. The problem was they were out in the open and everyone still thinks they fight, but on the other hand, Keith needed the sleep.

He eventually just decided that if anyone walks in to just spill the beans. Keith is a pretty light sleeper so he'd wake up at the noise anyway. 

So they laid together for hours, Lance finally gave in and fell asleep as well. 

It had been a bit after that when the paladins came to check to see if Keith was in the lounge. Coran had alerted all of them that Keith was on the ship when he had landed but they never saw him anywhere. They started looking for him and then realized that Lance was nowhere to be found as well.

Shiro had come into the lounge to look for them to find the boys nestled together. He was confused for a moment but quickly figured it out. Shiro smiled at them. He knew Lance a comfort away from home and Keith needed someone to support him.

They were a perfect match for each other.

Shiro would ask more questions later. 

For now he would let them rest.


	19. Red

I had been colorblind my whole life.

Then I met her.

I met my  _soulmate_  years ago.

We were so happy.

Then she  _died_.

And the colors went away. 

I couldn't see anything.

I was devastated.

And then, one day I met  _him_.

We went to shake hands and then I could  _see_  his jacket clearly.

_Red._

His  _eyes_  lit up.

I gave him a smile.

Then I saw the  _color_.

_Purple._

Then I saw  _more_  and  _more_. 

I was  _healing._

_I'd never forgotten her._

 

But now I had a new way of seeing things.

_And then he was red._


	20. Truth-Bug

"Keith? Can you hear me?" Shiro asked.

I had just witnessed Keith getting attacked by a flying creature on a strange planet, at first Pidge was the first to notice as he began to lose his balance. Ever since he was bitten he didn't talk to us.

"He's burning up," Hunk noticed.

"Keith, are you OK? Can you hear me?" I had asked. At this point, I didn't expect him to respond let alone so quickly. But he did, he nodded slightly and whispered a quiet "I think so? I'm not sure."

Everyone paused for a moment. Then we packed our stuff up, aborting the mission. It wasn't super important anyway. Shiro had stayed by Keith the entire time, Keith seemed really disoriented at that moment. He was very confused about where we were and what was happening.

The rest of us were pretty concerned, we were just lucky we only took a few lions so that Keith wouldn't have to fly red. 

Shiro had carried Keith into the Black Lion. We kept the comms on the entire time, that, and the live feed from each lion was playing. It was a weird sight to see, Keith was rambling. Trust me basically all of us were confused. Shiro shrugged it off and said Keith was normally quiet or would ramble, even though Shiro said it was normal for Keith we still found it strange. 

When we arrived back at the castle we went to Coran as fast as we can. Keith had been walking now, comfortable on his feet, although we all kept an eye on him now. 

"Some bug attacked Keith and then flew away. At first, he couldn't stand and didn't really respond to what we were saying for a while." Pidge explained as she, Coran, and I set up the scanners to try to find the problem. Keith had been sitting down on the floor, legs criss-crossed, staring at us. It was kinda cute- _Wait Lance stop that's gay._

Coran looked down to where Keith was, "Hm, how did it feel when the bug bit you? And how are you feeling now?" Coran asked curiously. 

Keith looked down and stared at his fingers, seemingly calm for once. "I feel fine right now. Although it is pretty cold in here."

Coran looked at him curiously, then ordered for a blood test instead. After getting set up Keith had just looked up at Coran who had been studying the results and mentioned that he thought Coran was a pretty cool person because, "Damn, I have never met someone with such a perfect mustache!"

The whole situation was pretty funny until Coran gave us a diagnosis. "Seems Number four has been bitten by a strange creature. It's harmless but it has resulted in Keith not being in control of his mouth for the most part. He will say anything that he thinks strongly of but if you ask him a question he has to tell the truth. It should wear off but for now, it's pretty strong."

I glanced at Keith for a moment, "Keith, who is your favorite paladin?"

Shiro glared at me.

Keith thought for a moment before carefully answering. "I think Shiro is the most skill at combat so logically he is the best, but I like you the most as a person."

_Wait what-_

"What? Keith, do you really mean it?" I was honestly shocked.

"Well yeah, you're nice, and funny sometimes, even though you tease me at times. Plus you kinda keep the whole group from killing each other by saying stuff. Besides you're the sharpshooter so you have everyone's back. What's not to like? I should stop talking now before I start rambling. . . " The way Keith said it was as if it was a fact everyone knew already. It may not have been expected but it sure did feel good.

"Uh, Coran?" Hunk asked, "When exactly do you think it will wear off?"

Coran took a glance at the test results again. "In a couple of quintants, I think. Not quite sure though so about that or a bit later or earlier."

"Let's get something to eat guys. We need a break." Shiro said, already walking out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

We all lazily sat around the dining room, Hunk was busy looking for something in the cabinets. "Has anyone seen those cracker-like snacks I picked up the other day?"

"Uh, I ate them, sorry," Keith said.

"I thought you hated them?"

Keith shrugged and I figured we were going to learn more about Keith.

 

 

"Game night!" I yelled, jumping on the couch, "What are we doing tonight?"

Pidge fake thought for a second, "Truth or dare. Now that Keith has the bug bite we could actually learn more about him."

Keith looked up from across the room walking towards the rest of us. "Maybe you guys don't make an effort to learn about me," He huffed back.

We looked at him for a second.

"Let's begin Paladin game night!" I yelled, trying to break the growing tension in the room.

We began, going around asking each other questions and doing stupid dares.

"Lance, truth or dare?" Pidge asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to finish every sentence you have for the next 15 turns with 'Because Pidge is the best'."

I groan and then spin the bottle, it lands on Keith. "Okay samurai, truth or dare?"

He looks hesitate for a moment before answering with the truth. "Who was your last crush?"

Keith looked like he was upset, "Uh, I technically still have one, but other than that my last crush was some guy named Derek."

It was quiet, Keith just outed himself in front of every he knows and it was my fault. "Shit, Keith I'm so sorry I didn't think you'd be gay but now I know you are and only because I outed you about it. I'm sorry I didn't think-"-Lance! It's fine. Besides, the only people who didn't know were Hunk, Allura and Coran and you. I was bound to be found out anyway."

Keith glanced around. There were supportive smiles everywhere. He just smiled back. 

_He is actually really cute- Shut up dude! You are not gay for Keith._

"Keith is next!" Hunk said excitedly, turning towards said, Keith. 

Keith spun the empty bottle of nunvil and watches carefully as it lands on Shiro. As the games continues slowly I zone out. I can't help but think about Keith. He's gay. Am I gay? Yes, I think that's how it is. But wait, I like girls. I must be bi. That's what that means right? Wait did Keith turn me gay? DO I LIKE KEITH???

"Lance!-"

"Hm? Yeah, sorry about that. What's happening?"

"You're choosing truth or dare idiot," Pidge so graciously informed me. 

"Dare."

_ThisisPidgewhythefuckdidIjustchoosedarei'msuchadumbassjesuschri-_

"Kiss one person in the room you would consider dating."

_OH MY GOD_

"Pidge no, please I'm begging you. This is terrible." I tried to stop her but I knew the rules. Do the dare or pay a terrible price.

I looked down for a second,  _was I really doing this?_

Here goes nothing.

I reached next to me and put a hand against his cheek. I looked towards him, hesitating to see if he'd let me continue. He nodded slightly, his face now as red as his lion.

I leaned in closer. I felt our lips connect, and I felt him relax beside me. His lips seemed so soft, I wished it could last forever, but after a few seconds, we pulled apart.

We stared at each other, shocked honestly, not too mention super embarrassed. From behind me, I could hear the others shifting and Hunks quiet, "They need some privacy."

And then it was just us.

"So out of everyone you'd date me?" Keith looked super nervous. Man, I felt that.

"Yeah, and uh, I think I have a crush on you," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

His face turned a bright red again, "Oh I definitely have a crush on you." He paused, realized what he said and turned redder if that was even possible. "Uh! God, my stupid mouth! This truth bug thing is such a bitch!"

"I like it. You're much easier too read." I said matter-of-factly. "Plus I never would've kissed you if I thought you were straight so it did help some."

"So I wasn't terrible?"

"No! Not at all. Honestly, I was hoping you'd be up for trying it again." I tried to pry my flirt side out of me. 

"I'm always down." Keith smiled shyly. 

"Fantastic." I reached for his face again, I could feel his breath, warm on mine. Then our lips collided and it was like fireworks (as cliche as it sounds). I never wanted to do anything more at this moment. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"And a couple of weeks later we still kissed each other although the bug bite stopped telling me if Keith liked it or not although I assume he did considering we're getting married. . ."_

_"So you guys starting dating because of a bug bite and a game of truth or dare?" My nephew asked._

_"Yep. Never looked back since."_

_"Lance." Keith looked at me, peeking around the door, "When we agreed to babysit their parents said they needed to be tucked in about thirty minutes ago."_

_"Tió Keith!  Please don't tell Mama!"_

_Keith smiled, "Honey I would never. Now let's get you guys tucked in, you'll have to wake up early in the morning tomorrow."_

_We quickly put them to bed and walked towards the living room. "What were you guys talking about that made them stay up so late anyway?" Keith asked._

_"I was telling them about how we started dating, well I left out some parts."_

_Keith just smiled at me, "God that story is weird."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THANKS FOR 1K VIEWS (on wattpad) :) I know that their wasn't a lot about this 'truth bug' but it helped me from keeping things to ooc
> 
> *If you have any ideas for future chapters please comment them down below.


	21. Arranged Marriage

"It is in my best interest to assign you to be wed." My dad had told me, "I know this is not what you want but you have not chosen someone to marry."

"Maybe because I haven't found the right person yet?" I had yelled, "What if I hate this person, what if they are super irritating and argue with me every time I speak."

My dad had given me a stern look, "Now Lance, there is a boy named Keith, he is the youngest prince of the Galra Empire. His older brother Lotor has recently taken the throne and with that came new tensions between our planets. We are hoping that your marriage will solve both the problem that has arisen with them and your problem with your marriage arrangements." 

I knew at this point I couldn't argue. He had a point, besides if this Lotor guy is being a dick then we need to flatten the tension. "When will he be coming, soon I guess?"

My dad gave me a soft smile, "Soon Lance, in about quintent."

"A quintent? So soon?"

"Well, we were not sure if you would comply so we thought this would be the best way to go about it."

 

Which brings us to where we are now, standing a large room used for meeting people like this. The Galran ship landed softly, and without a sound. A moment later three Galrans step out, although the one on the far end was quite short by normal Galran standards.

The Galra that arrived had been directed to our area and by now I had definitely gotten very nervous at the fact I'd now be meeting the person that I'd be stuck with for the rest of my life. And we would be married in two weeks _, oh lord_.

I didn't hear my father introduce Keith to me,  all I remember from that day was seeing Keith bow, and then I bowed in response on instinct, and I will never forget what he had said to me, "I have a feeling that you are not into the whole arranged marriage thing, I feel the same way. I hope we can make most of our time together before our 'wedding'. What about you?"

"I can only pray."

 

 

 

 

Our second meeting was by mistake. It was a couple of days after they had arrived and I couldn't sleep. I knew there were hours that everyone was supposed to be fast asleep. I snuck out to the garden, and it appears Keith did as well.

"Oh," I had said, making him turn towards me, I sat next to him, "I did not expect to see you here."

"Well, neither did I."

We sat in a weird silence for a moment.

I felt I needed to break the ice.

"What were you thinking with that hair?"

_Well, that's one way of doing it._

"What's wrong with my hair?!" He looked at me incredulously.

"It's- Ya'know!- A mullet!" I threw my hands in the air. I honestly couldn't believe that this was what we were talking about.

"It's not a mullet, It would be a mullet if I didn't have bangs, I just have long hair!" He whined, he put his head in his hand, attempting not to laugh. "You're so off."

"Nope, don't think so, I'm never wrong when it comes to hair." I retort, he was in total disbelief but I had to let it slide.

"You're terrible."

"I know."

 

 

"Meet me here tomorrow?"

"Of course."

 

 

 

 

 

"You wanted to me to meet you here?" Keith walked into the garden.

"Yes, sit down! Let me show you something." I patted the seat next to me.

He sat down for a moment, "What do you want to show me?"

"When I was little and had trouble sleeping my mom and dad would bring me here and we'd look at the stars, I love looking at them to this day." I smiled, explaining. "I think that you should know this, it's pretty amazing actually."

He looked from me to the stars ahead, and then he smiled sweetly. It was pretty cute.

"Thank you for showing me this place Lance. I love it."

 

 

 

The next day we had seen each other across the room from each other, our advisors were discussing how to set the table for the wedding with each other. We were both pretty bored but Keith was more than I was, I was pretty used to standing and waiting like this, he, on the other hand, did not seem to be. I just pointed to my hair, then him, and made a face. He laughed a bit quietly. His advisor, who was somewhat tall with white hair floof and a tough exterior looked at him for a second questioningly.

As soon as the advisor looked away Keith gave me a small middle finger, I just rolled my eyes.

 

 

 

The day after that I did not see Keith but did pass his advisor.

"You are in contact with Keith, correct?"

The advisor stopped walking and turn to face me better, "Yes."  
  


"Great, please tell him that his mullet is ugly and tell him that stars tomorrow. Tell him stars will only happen tomorrow because beauty sleep is important for the stars."

The advisor just looked at me as if I were insane but just replied with, "I'll make sure to tell him."

"Thank you."

 

 

 

"You wanted me to come here I assume? Because if I'm wrong then I'll leave." Keith awkwardly said. 

"Yes, I wanted you to come here. I wanted to talk to you again, you're funny mullet." 

"Please don't call me that."

"On it."

 

We talked about more than the stars that night. He told me that his advisor, who I learned was named Shiro, had come to him very confused. I just said that I was a confusing person and that Shiro needed to stop questioning it.

Keith continued talking to me for a while afterward. I am starting to think that I will have no problem with marrying him in time. Plus he was actually pretty cute. 

 

 

 

I had known Keith for a week now.

Tonight we met with each other again. This time we had decided on doing something that I would be punished for it if we got caught. 

I flew a fighter jet.

It was fucking amazing.

Keith said that seeking out wouldn't be a problem at all. I trusted Keith on that fact and agreed to sneak out with him.

We left and I could not believe the speed those things went. They were so fast I nearly threw up. We flew all night practically, racing the entire time. I decided he was my rival in flying now.

 

 

 

 

I saw him the next morning, as tired as I was in the grand halls. He was trying his best to not be distracted, I decided to make that harder. 

We were standing behind everyone else which made my mission much easier. I decided to make faces at anything that could have faces made at. I thought he might've hated me after that, he just kept giving me glares. It was so worth it though when my mother turned around, then saw my making a dumb face at the window and Keith shaking his head at me.

 

 

I didn't see him for the next two days as we were being fitted into the outfits we would be wedded in.

It was still strange to think in a matter of days I would be married and become a king soon after. I decided that it was the best scenario that could happen. At least I like the person who I was marrying was funny. 

 

 

 

Three days. 

I had three days left. And all I could do was rant to Keith about it all.

"I mean no offense Keith but this is so ridiculous."

"I get how you feel but at least you don't look like shit."

"Aw! You think I look good?"

"I never said that."

"I was implied, I know I'm great." I smiled widely, "You don't look half bad for a guy with a mullet too."

 

 

 

That next day was tense. We had gone through the wedding rehearsal all day and were trying to see the bright side of everything. I felt bad for Keith, I had learned a few nights ago that he struggled with speaking normally with people. And now he had to speak all day, making last minute decisions. I wish I could take him away from here to somewhere more comfortable. 

At that moment I realized that I had gotten to know Keith well. Well enough to realize that even if it didn't appear that way, he was very stressed out. Keith tried giving me glances every now and then. We could see each other the entire time and had been making a silent inside jokes the entire time to keep our heads from exploding in stress or something.

We managed to meet up while everyone took a lunch break. 

"I think I need some head medicine before tomorrow, the king'sTadvisor Coran is very loud."

I laughed, "You don't even know the start of it."

 

 

 

 

 

Then the fated day came. The day I was supposed to be married to Keith. As I was preparing I thought, I thought that maybe I have a slight crush the boy. I just hoped that it was the same for Keith.

And as we faced each other we exchanged vows.

Keith had spoken about how he was grateful he was for meeting me, and for this opprotunity. He spoke for his planet, and then for himself, "I promise you that every night that the stars are clear we can go out and talk to them, as I know you'd love to drag me out there."

I had said a lot of things I believed. I spoke recounting our few experiences. "And after all out this, I believe that I like you more than friends would. I hope you do as well."

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions I'm up to like, anything almost so comment below!


	22. soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I wrote this with @sadtrashracoon on wattpad and quotev who so graciously helped me. Give my girl some love over there. Also thanks for 2.1K reads on wattpad :) I love you guys.

I was born with two phrases on my arm, on my left the first words my soulmates was going to say to me, "What are you doing?" and on my right the last words, "Thank you". Quite dramatic, I know. I knew that when I met my soulmate I'd have five minutes to know for sure. Then the words wold fade and that would mean that person was my soulmate.

I never expected my soulmate to be quite an asshole.

I think he's a lovable asshole but does that matter at this point.

Sure, I passed him in the halls, an he passed me test wise but he never spoke a word to me. At that point I assumed he had decided I was his rival or something. He tried to one up me at everything.

It wasn't exactly a normal day for me at least. To this day I wonder if every day starts out weird for soulmates meeting. I had woken up way to early. Like, the sun wasn't even up early. I tried to go back to sleep, I really did. I promise you. I just couldn't fall back asleep. I decided to adventure out and about instead.

I knew I wasn't allowed to, the garrison just doesn't allow stuff like that I made it a stealth mission. I queued up the mission impossible theme song in my mind and left to find the kitchen.  

It was dark, I didn't expect to see anyone awake. I had made it to the kitchen and was going to grab something to eat when I heard a noise from behind me. 

_"What are you doing?!"_

I whip my head around to find Keith Kogane standing there, flashlight out, bag in hand.

 _"What are_ you _doing?"_

He glanced at his wrist and looked back up to me.

I thought for a moment, and then had an, 'Oh i'm an idiot' moment. I looked at my hand, the reminder of the words exchanged lined up fine. 

"Does your wrist? Is it?" Keith had asked.

"Yeah. ." I found it hard to believe. 

'Mullets my soulmate?'

I grabbed for his hand, I took out my phone quickly, snapping a picture of our wrists together in the dark. 

And then they were fading. 

We made eye contact.

He reached for me, pulling me into a hug.

It was odd, he hated being touched, despised it, he'd never speak to me before and then he was hugging me.

Honestly I think that I was in shock for the next few moments after the words disappeared. I hugged him back of course that's just rude not to.

I talked to him afterwords, we sat on the floor until the sun came up and we ran into my room so we wouldn't be caught sneaking out.

Now that we've been a relationship for a two months, I am very very very glad that I get to bring him with me home for spring break, I know he'll love Cuba. He is from Texas so he's used to the hot weather don't worry. 

I love you Mama, Papi, I'll write to you soon.

\- Lance your favorite child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and stuff 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for future chapters comment below :)


	23. Ocean Eyes

I had been friends with Lance for a while now. I thought he was cute and all but I never really talked to him one on one. That was until Romelle tried to hook us up.

 

 

Romelle had called me the other day asking to meet me at an ice cream shop. I told her I could go but apparently, she couldn't. 

I saw a person being dropped off, they waved and the car drove off.

"Godammit Ro, you told me to meet you here and now you bail!" I had heard a familiar voice shout over their phone. The person came closer and I saw Lance, I normally wouldn't see him like this, not normal unless someone tells us to meet with them. "Uh, Lance?" I had said, "What's up. Is Romelle not coming or something?" 

His hair looked soft.

He gave me an exasperated look and sighed, "Yeah, she did. . ." He then down to me and grinned, "That gives me a chance to just go in here and waste some money that I borrowed from my sister, of which I'm not going to give back, wanna join me? I would love some company."

I just shook my head and open the door to the ice cream shop for both of us. We sat down and waited for a waitress. When she arrived we ordered, "One chocolate chip cookie dough." For Lance and "A lactose-free mint ice-cream"

When the waitress had left Lance gave me a look, "You're lactose intolerant?" 

"Yeah, I have been for pretty much my entire life."

We sat and talked for a bit. We spoke about things we wouldn't talk about with the others at all. When we got the ice-cream, we sat and eat in silence.

It was kinda awkward sitting with him. Although this gave me a chance to really look at him for the first time.

I noticed he had light freckles across his face for the first time.

We finished and went to pay he paid for me. He honestly didn't have to do that and I had told him that but, "I should pay. I suggested it without knowing if you had money or not in the first place, just save yours for gas," He ended up convincing me that it was alright.

I held the door as he went out and pointed. "If we head this was for a bit we can visit the ocean, what do you think? Wanna go?" I complied and we were off. Making our way through we passed through a small wooded area as I followed his lead. He seemed to know where he was going so I followed him willingly.

When we reached his spot I didn't realize how beautiful it was going to be. I walked to the shore and took off my shoes as I did. When my feet hit the water it felt so cold. I turned back to see Lance grinning and taking his shoes off as well. Then he turned his head and I saw his eyes.

They looked as pretty as the ocean.

He did a short run over to me and ran into the water. He didn't have a care in the world.

He smiled, "The water is almost as pretty as you today." I felt my face flush, "Shut up!" I realized that the entire day was basically a date. And now I think I like him. 

We splashed in the water for a bit till it was getting towards night. 

We sat down to put on our shoes and once I did I looked over at him. 

"Lance?"

"Hm?"

"I think I might like you, a lot."

He looked up at me with a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah," I felt my ears go pink, "I really think so."

He grinned at me, "Well I have some good news, I think I might like you too."

That settled that. We got up and walked back towards our starting point. He was on his phone for a moment and sighed. "What's up?"

"My sister won't pick me up. I'm walking."

"Uh, I could drive you if you'd like. I parked my car not too far away."

"That'd be amazing." Lance signaled me to lead.

I took a moment to fumble with my keys before turning on the car. 

We drove and talked this time, less awkward. 

We made it to his house and stopped on the side of the road. "Thanks for driving me."

"Thanks for buying me ice cream and showing me a beautiful beach."

He climbed out and walked around to my window, knocking on it. I rolled it down, he gently grabbed my face and kissed me. And with that, he turned around and waved good-bye, entering his house.

And leaving me a little shocked and very happy.

 

**A/N: Thank you for 3k views on wattpad! Sorry for not posting more I've had testing and been busy outside of that.**


	24. A ballroom dance

The paladins had been taught how to do many things, they had to know for the war efforts. They didn't expect to be attending a ball. They recently allied with a small orderly planet that was quite proper. In celebration of the paladins and their new allies, they had decided to planet throw a party for them. Pidge was not thrilled but went along with it, Hunk was excited to taste the plant's foods and drinks, Shiro decided to make this his break, they had nothing to that morning so he was thrilled to sleep in, Allura had been super excited for the gathering. It had been a long time since she attended a ball and she adored them. Lance was just as excited as Allura, he finally got to dress up and swoon the people of this planet. Keith was just as excited as Pidge. Keith didn't care for parties and can't stand the number of people but had to go along with it. 

To get ready they had all taken their time. Allura had decided to help Keith out. She still felt bad about how she had treated him and wanted to make it up to him. After she had gotten over his Galran genes she started to make it up to him the best she could. She hung out with him enough for them to become good friends.

And so they had gotten ready together. "Keith," Allura had started to put his hair up in a bun, "Y'know this may be a perfect time to ask Lance out, you know he likes you to right?"

Keith known this was coming and sighed, "I can't just do that. It's not as easy as it seems. Besides what if you're wrong what if he actually hates me."

Allura laughed, "If he hated you, you wouldn't be able to form Voltron, so there is no way he dislikes you. And, if you don't tell him you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You guys would be adorable together." Allura finished Keith's hair and they switched places and Keith started on Alluras hair.

"If he liked me I'd be shocked."

"There is only one way to find out," Allura teased.

 

The ball had begun and Lance and Hunk had been hyped. All the paladins had dressed according to their lions. Hunk, Lance, Keith, and Pidge had all been dressed in Black suits with black bows and ties, each had their shirts the color of their lions. Keith had had his hair up in a ponytail with a shiny piece of jewelry in his hair, and Pidge had her glasses removed. Shiro had a white suit with a black top under it, Allura had worn a simple pink dress. They had entered together and Lance got to see Keith for the first time dressed up. He was cute, and Lance quickly found that he liked it and had a soft blush grow across his face when he accidentally made eye contact with him.

And boy, Lance  _really_  wanted to kiss him right then and there.

After the group started to separate Lance turned to Hunk, "Hey bud, uh, so I think that little crush on Keith I mentioned earlier is more serious than before."

That definitely got Hunks attention, "How so?"

"Uh well, he won't stop being cute. And he looks really kissable right now and-"

"Okay man, calm down. Y'know if you really like him like that you should ask him out."

"Is he even gay?" 

Hunk turned to face him, making serious eye contact, "Do you really think that he's even 1% straight?"

Lance stopped for a second, "Yeah, you got me there. . . But what do I do?"  
  
"Ask him out! The worst he can say is no."

Lance frowned trying to understand how he'd be able to ask him, he came to the conclusion that telling him would have to be as soon as possible, and it was just his luck that Keith was standing alone. 

After a few minutes of seeing if he'd be interested in anything else, he walked over towards Keith. "Hey."

"Hey."

They stood there for a couple of minutes, awkwardly. Before Keith took action by asking, "Will you dance with me?" The question was shocking to Lance, Keith was never one to go ahead and offer something like that, and after a moment Lance took his hand and pulled him along to the floor. Keith, being the smaller of the two, had taken and placed himself as the 'girl' would. They danced for a bit and a small smile crept onto Keiths face for the first time that day. It made Lances already existing smile grow a touch larger.

They dance for a bit and then Lance spoke for the first time since they began. "So, Keith, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Keith hummed in response. 

"It's just that I wanted to make it clear that I like you. I might love you even."

Keith's face shot up and stared at Lance, the continued dancing all the while. "You do?" Keith asked with a bright red face, matching his lion perfectly. "Yeah, I really do. I don't know when I started liking you but I know it was ages ago. Maybe around the Garrison days."

Keith's eyes grew large, "That long! Man, I thought I was bad."

"What do you mean, 'I thought I was bad' ?" Lance asked cautiously, almost hesitant. 

"I mean I like you too. And I had a crush on you since we left for space, I thought my pining was worthless yet here we are. . ." 

Lance was pumped, Keith liked him back! His smile was growing larger by the minute. He looked down at Keith and smiled again, "You like me back then right?" Keith rolled his eyes playfully, "That's what I said right?" "Can I kiss you?" To that, Keith blushed again, "Yeah, I guess you can."

And so he did, Lance found that Keith's lips were soft and comforting against his, it was quick but not quick enough to avoid Pidges whistles from across the room. They leaned closer now, comfortable with dancing this close and now with the light weight of a confession now gone.

"So are we a thing now or-" Keith asked.

"Yes please, if you want that of course," Lance replied quickly. 

"I would be honored to be your boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions feel free to comment below!


	25. Not alone

Sometimes Keith felt like no one was listening. Like no one paid attention to him. He found that often, people would ignore or interrupt him. No one wanted to be with him. His friends seemed to not care about what he had to say, they all hung out with each other anyway. They were nice people, he's known most of them for a while now. Maybe they thought he was weird and they're actually just being nice. Hell, he'd never know.

Ever so often they'd talk to him one on one. He wasn't quite sure what to say or do, he never did. He wasn't sure though so he decided to perform an experiment. They sat all together normally but what if he sat by himself? Would they come over to check on him? Would they say anything about it to anyone? He wasn't sure about any of it but he could try to find out now, even if the experiment wasn't the most factual.

And then it came time.

He sat at the table over, all the way over. And for the longest time, no one came to say anything. Shiro gave him a look of confusion before sitting down but he obviously did say anything to him about it. And so he sat and waited for what felt like nobody. 

After a while, he gave up. At this point no way would someone come over.

Until someone did.

"Hey, Keith! Whatcha doing sitting alone like this?" He recognized that voice. It was Lance.

"Uh, I don't know I guess I felt like it," Was his only reply.

Lance sat down, "Are you sure? I can sit with you if you want."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though." He smiled.

"Anytime."

At least he knew someone cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for future chapters feel free to comment below!


	26. The storm

**A/N: So theirs like one line in Spanish and google translate helped me out so I have no idea how accurate it is. This is a long-ish one. If you got any prompts for future chapters message me.**

 

 

A year and a half. That's how long they've been dating. A year and a half. That's how long Lance kept it a secret from his entire family. Honestly, it shocked Lance the amount of he  _could_  keep it a secret. Keith and him constantly being together which made it a secret hard to keep. That's why Lance was so upset about the terrible timing on this day.

To provide some background knowledge, you need to know that Keith is scared of storms. The fear had come around in his foster kid days as he never really trusted any of the foster parents enough to rely on them for any comfort most kids get when they're scared of thunder. Keith's fear wasn't so bad when someone else was with him. All he needed was some reassurance, when he was alone he got paranoid. Fortunately, where Lance and Keith lived they weren't as common, and, when they did happen, someone, was always with him. Normally it was Lance, they would hang out in Keiths room, snuggled together watching Disney movies. If Lance couldn't come over than Shiro or Adam would take care of him, baking and joking around. Today however wasn't one of those days. Both Shiro and Adam had been out of town that week for work and Lance had been with his family so Keith was stuck alone.

They boys weren't worried for a storm, sure it had been a little cloudy but it was normally like that this time of year, so they went there separate ways.

Lances family always ate dinner together, it was one of the things he liked most about his family. Normally he'd turn his phone notifications of for texts off during dinner, but as the rain started pouring a touch harder he made sure his phone was turned up loud enough to where he could hear it. Just in case. Lance prayed, of course, hoping it wouldn't full-on storm. For both his and Keiths sake.

So, for the first time, he was nervous at the table, being quiet and silently begging that it wouldn't start storming. He had no idea what his family would do if they found out that he'd been dating Keith for so long without telling them. He knew if Keith called he would go with his instincts and wasn't sure where they would take them. He also knew his family was okay with him having a boyfriend, Ronnie had a girlfriend. He just really didn't want the timing to be weird. He could see his sister Rachel eyeing him from across the table. She had no idea what was going on but was suspicious of his abnormal silence. Lance knew he'd normally butt into a conversation at this point, adding his thought on whatever topic they were talking about, even if it was unimportant.

Then he heard the first crack of thunder and tensed slightly. Maybe Keith was at Romelles? Maybe with Pidge? Or even Hunk? Then his phone went off and it made him jump a bit. Knowing exactly who it was he quickly reached for his phone. 

He had no idea what level of scared Keith was. 

"Lance-" His mom began before Lance abruptly cut her off.

"Sorry, Mama. I need to take this." He took himself and his phone into the other room and answered the contact, 'Samurai ❤'. Another few sounds off thunder went off and Lance could see lighting in the distance. When he picked up the phone he could immediately tell that Keith was outside by the loud pitter-patter of rain on the other side of the line. A distressed Keith picked up.

"Lance?"

Lance could hear his family go silent, most likely trying to hear what was happening, "Yeah, I'm here. Are you outside? Where are you?"

"I was walking home from Romelles and it started raining so I took the bus and I got off at the wrong stop and now I'm farther from my house but closer to yours so I called you." Another sound of thunder went off and the next words that Keith said gave Lance the assumption that he may start crying as Keith spoke in a shaky voice, "Can you pick me up? I, I just really want to get out of the rain. I mean if you can't pick me up I could try calling Hunk."

"You're out in the rain? For how long? Never mind. I'm coming to get you and you're coming to my place. My family is over so they might have a few questions but I'm leaving right now." Lance started to through his shoes on while reaching for his jacket.

"Your family is there? Lance are you sure you're okay with that?" Keith asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think I should've told them ages ago now but their's no time like the present."

"Thank you. I love you so much."

Lance smiled as he reached for his keys, "I love you too. Can you tell me where you are? Do you know?"

"I'm at the corner of Coalition and Balmaren Ave."

"Okay, I'm leaving now I'll talk to you then."

"Okay, bye," Keith spoke softly.

"Bye."

"Lance where are you going?" His brother yelled at him. Lance turned around to see many of his family members standing together now in the living room behind him, observing him.

"No time to explain," Lance rushed past them going upstairs to find a couple of towels. Afterward, he made his way past them again and out the door. Making his way toward the car, hopping in sighing to himself. So much for keeping them a secret. As Lance drove his thoughts swirled around his brain, 'What would they think when he brings Keith home?

After driving for a bit he found Keith. And boy was he upset, as Lance got out of the car he ran out to a rainy, drenched, and crying, Keith. And as he grabbed Keith he spoke softly to him. As soon as he grabbed Keith's hand he felt it shaking and curse at his terrible luck.

When they made it safely to the car Lance pulled the towel out he brought, handing it to Keith. As the sound of thunder went off again Lance started the car and drove home. The entire time he had two concerns, getting Keith calmed down and finding a way to explain everything to his family. As he pulled up to his house he could see the silhouettes of his parents in the living room.

It was still storming when Lance and Keith pulled into the driveway. Lance took a moment to prepare for questions. Right now he had helped Keith and himself into the house, opening the door slowly as to not startle anyone. As he opened the door he saw his parents in the living room speaking with his older sister, he watched as they turned around to look at him.

"¿Lanza? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quién es éste?" His mother asked him. Lance had signaled for her to give him a moment and lead Keith to the couch. He could feel the eyes of his entire family as he calmed Keith down. 

They spoke quietly to each other.

"I'm sorry. This whole ordeal outed you and that's not fair to you." Keith explained.

Lance just argued back. They went back and forth for a bit arguing about who's fault was. Sure, at first it was serious but as they kept going it turned into their normal play bickering. At that point is when they had calmed down the most. Play fighting was their thing, they both fed on the sarcastic meaningless comments. 

"Mama, Papi, this is my boyfriend Keith who is terribly afraid of storms. He called me and said that he was outside by himself and I wasn't about to leave him by himself." Lance chuckled, "It was about time I told you. I apologize for not telling you earlier."

"Lance," His father started stepping towards him and Keith, "I understand. I'm glad to meet you, Keith."

Lance smiled and looked at Keith, Keith looked so tired. "Kids," Lances mom called for her childrens attention, "Head upstairs, I'm going to talk with Lance." After a moment of silence, Mama Mclain smiled.

"So Lance finally has a partner."

"Yep."

Lances mom smiled, "is that it?" 

Lance paused and looked for Keith to his mother, "Uh, we've been dating for a while now. This isn't really something new. We've been dating for a year and like 7 months. It's not like I didn't want to tell you. I really did, but the timing was never right. I would've told you that very day we got together if the timing was right. And when it "

His parent's eyes widened, it had been the longest secret that Lance had kept from them. It hurt a bit that Lance didn't want to tell them about his relationships. They had to just remember that this was Lance and he obviously didn't seem keen to keep it from them forever.

Lances parents smiled and offered their support. They allowed the others to come downstairs and they talk for a few hours about their relationship, and they got to know Keith, they moved in from that too embarrassing Lance stories. Much to Lance's initial dismay, he was grateful that they were all getting along fine.

By the time they had finished conversing it was past midnight and the younger of the family had already been put to bed. They all departed for the night for some sleep. Keith slept over that night. They collapsed and cuddled together in Lance's bed. 

"Thank god that went so smoothly." Lance sighed quietly. 

Keith laughed a bit, "Yes very smoothly."

They laid there for a bit taking in the day crazy-ness. The storm had ended a while ago so all was silent in the house. It was a relief almost that today happened. Eventually, the silence turned into a sound of soft snores. The storm was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any prompts for future chapters comment below!


	27. Hanahaki

It started out with just a bit of a cough, nothing alarming. 

A glance and his direction made his heart hurt. He liked girls, only girls. There was no chance for him, he didn't get a choice. 

So he watched from afar as his friend talked about someone else.

Then his cough got worse. 

He had no choice but to watch. He watched as his friend flirted with a player. She was pretty, she was popular, he was nothing.

So when he overheard that they kissed he couldn't say anything.

He started coughing harder. He fell over, the people around him turned in alarm.

He didn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything.

Then nurse sent him home, he scrapped his knee so bad it pained him too much to stand. His head felt mush and light.

He was farther away from him than ever. They talked less. It came all about her in every conversation, he didn't deserve her. It pained him every conversation they were talking about her. He had to stop.

Then he passed them in the halls. They were together as always. They made eye contact. 

He felt sick.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom. He coughed and coughed, and coughed.

Then he saw blood in his hand.

Then the first petal.

Then he knew it'd be all over.

He got to go home that day.

He didn't get to see him ever again.

 

 

He's dead now. 

I was so close to him, he stopped talking to me and I felt so lost. 

We've been friends forever.

At least I had her. Even if she was mad. She never liked him anyway.

Maybe she had a point if I never stayed with him maybe the pain in my chest would be gone.

Maybe I wouldn't cry.

Then I heard how he died.

A rare disease, and he caught it. 

Of fucking course it was him. 

I wish that I could tell him how important he was to me.

He was always so supportive of anything I did.

I'll miss him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions for future chapters comments below! The Klance discord is open so if you are interested in that comment below for the link.


	28. Not alone (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So I was always planning to write part two BUT the first chapter was based on real-life experiences except I just made it Lance and Keith, not me and my friend. This part was hard because now I had to take that entirely platonic real life situation and then make up a, not real, romantic, part two. So I wasn't even sure this was going to have a part two but I finally finished it. It's short but it'll work. Part 3 maybe if this does well enough and I have time lol.

 

 

We passed each other in the halls. "Keith!"

I quickly turned around to face Lance, after we finished eating I couldn't stop thinking about the whole table situation. It was weird, we weren't as close as me and Pidge or Shiro, but yet he was the only who actually said something. "Lance, hey, what's up?"

"I was just thinking about earlier, are you sure you're okay? You don't normally sit by yourself like that." Lance genuinely seem to care. It was sweet.

"No, I'm fine. I swear, I've just been feeling a little out of place recently I guess." I reassured him.

He frowns, "That's not much better. Y'know I-we care about you. A lot. It was weird seeing you by yourself. I just hope we have you sit next to us again."

"Yeah, that's fine Lance." I shot him a smile.

Lance looked a touch happier, offering a soft smile. "Thank god because I would force you to come over anyway, I admire you a lot."

I could feel my face heat up a bit, damn emotions. "I admire you greatly as well," I spoke awkwardly, "You're a wonderful addition to the time, as well as a great person. It was nice of you to think of me."

"How could I not. . ." A murmur and a quiet chuckle came from his mouth, barely audible. 

My face felt warm for the second time in this conversation. 

His face also grew a bright red, "Did-, Did you hear that?" He asked incredulously.

"What? I mean I guess."

He grew a brighter shade of red, "Oh my god. I didn't mean, well I did, what I'm trying to say is uh-oh shit- I mean that you're super unforgettable. . . Not in a bad way! Er, that's not helping." He tripped around in his words. Making us both blush and become slightly embarrassed.

He sighed deeply, "I like you a lot. . .  And so you have a pretty face and pretty faces are hard to forget. That sounds weird-"

"Lance, I get what you're trying to say. I believe I like you too."

He grinned like an excited puppy, "That's great! Fantastic! Awesome! Oh my god!" I smiled back, he took me by my hands and looked me in the eyes, "You really mean it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"That's great!" He offers another soft smile and speaks softly, "So, what does that make us?"

"What do you want us to be?" I asked with an equal amount of curiosity.

He pretends to think, "Hmm? Would boyfriends be okay? We can always take it slow or wait to tell the others if you'd like."

I give him a smile, "That'd be nice actually, I'd love to be your boyfriend."

He sighed in relief, "Oh good, I would've panicked if you didn't say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry again that it was short. If you have any ideas suggest them in the comments! If you want to join the Klance discord also comment below!


	29. fair

Today was the day Keith had been dreading. His boyfriend had been wanting to go to the fair. Keith, however, wasn't thrilled. Fairs were dirty, loud, and overcrowded. On the other hand, Lance really wanted to go and unfortunately, Keith loved his boyfriend too much to say no.

And so that's why Keith had to go. They had driven up to the fair parking lot to the iconic smell of fair food and the farm animals. Lance turned off the car and turned to Keith. "Now I know you're not thrilled about being here but, I think if you never give it a chance you'll never give yourself a chance to enjoy to have a good time. So please, tell me you'll try to enjoy your time here, please?"

Keith sighed, "Sure, I'll try. . .  But only for you and the small bit of hope I have that this won't be a total waste of money."

"That's the spirit."

As they entered the fair Lance grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him to the fair animals.

They reeked of smell only barn animals could obtain.

They walked around looking at the animals together, ever so often Lance or Keith would comment on a certain animal. They pointed at each animal and talk about how much they smelled or how cute they were on a scale of one to ten. 

_"Lance, one a scale of one to ten, I think you're a fair 10."_

_"You're my boyfriend you may be biased."_

_"Whatever."_   
  


They continued to work their war to some games as they were closest to that. They played to there strengths trying to do there best to win as many games as they could. When they played against each other is when things got serious, Keith was silent while Lance would tease him ever so often.

Many of the popular games they played they won bigger prizes; Darts, fishing games, strength games, and things like that.

Once they got to a particular shooting game Lance was thrilled, he smirked and motioned Keith to follow behind him. It wasn't long until Lance magically won every shooting game. They proceeded to have trouble throwing the prizes into Keith's bag. Keith decided to try to win a game or two. 

It was actually pretty fun for him. Even though he wouldn't admit it to Lance; Lance could totally tell. 

They walked around the food for a bit. Fair food was normally very fat. It took Lance a while to convince Keith into eating any of it. They ended up sharing food, Then got lemonade and looked at the rides.

Rides were their thing. Whenever they went out together with friends to an amusement park they were always up for any ride. It didn't take long for them to find their favorites.

They started with bumper cars. Going head to head even though there was no way to tell which one would keep on top. It was always a constant back and forth, "I totally beat you."

"You sucked I totally won."

"Nah."

Then rode a couple of roller coaster type rides. Making them both feel sick after they finished riding, after the sugar consumption for dinner it was no surprise. They decided to take a break as it was getting dark soon and rode a couple of calmer rides.

The carousel being one of them. Going around a few times. Taking photos and laughing.

Afterward, they walked to the Ferris wheel. Lance had insisted they go on because it is ultimately the most romantic ride in the fairgrounds. It was a pretty good argument.

As they walked it had gotten dark. They held hands and Keith smiled the entire way there. Lances idea to come hadn't been for nothing after all. Keith had a good time. Lance had a good time from the looks of it. Keith was just happy that they were happy.

By the time they made it over there the line was getting shorter, (mostly because everyone was leaving), and they slowly made their way up.

It was a gorgeous sight. The lights look so pretty from where they were. The wind blew past and they scooted closer. 

Keith smiled at Lance. "So, I hate to admit it but you were right. This was pretty fun. Thanks for bringing me."

A grin grew on Lance's face, "Not a problem babe. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I was so worried that you'd hate it."

"Yeah, you should pick our date spots more often."

"Um, not sure that's the best idea but I'll think about it."

Keith pulled him into a kiss. "I love you. Where ever you chose I'll find a way to like it."

"I love you too," Lance said softly. 


	30. Area 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter

Lance made his way through the building. He just had to find an alien, he didn't want this trip to be a waste.

It was on September 20th. Everyone arrived and they discussed their battle strategy. Lance was one of the lucky few who got to actually go inside the building. The group of people all had one mission; find an alien and get it out. 

Lance had gone to honor his old boyfriend, Keith, who had gotten so close to cracking the code too alien secrets before he disappeared. Lance had always dismissed the thought of aliens before but the closer Keith got to learning the truth the more Lance believed.

And now sneaking around the area 51 building he knew that his old lover had been correct. There were labs and multiple security rooms. Some rooms looked like offices that belonged to higher-ranking workers. Many who had been secured, which allowed Lance to search through their things.

He filtered through papers as quick as he could looking for mentioning of extraterrestrial life that may be in the building. 

Finally finding something his eyes perked up, he excitedly skimmed through it. 

 

 

_SUBJECT: ALIEN LIFEFORMS_

_SUBJECT NAME: Keith Kogane_

 

 

Lances eyes widened, there was no way this was possible. He continued reading.

 

 

_SUBJECT NUMBER: 330-110_

_SUMMARY: Keith Kogane is an American citizen. We have recently discovered that he is only partly like us. Half of him is human while the other half appears to be something from out of this world. The subject himself hadn't known of this beforehand but was an avid paranormal researcher; Keith had always believed in the existence of other lifeforms in the galaxy without confirmation. If angered to a limit his eyes turn, the white changes to yellow while the pupil becomes sharper. From there, we can see parts of him turn purple. We have only found a way to make these appear at will from a specific formula, but only temporarily._

 

 

As soon as Lance had finished reading he tossed the papers about Keith aside and rapidly searched for something that would tell him where Keith was. When he finally did he grinned in success, taking a weapon and running for Keith.

If he was here somewhere he would find him.

After a while, Lance found the room that they had kept Keith. He was nervous. What if Keith acted differently? Would he recognize Keith? How much had changed about Keith?

He didn't have time for worrying and he knew it. He had just received a text from the others in the building saying how they would need to finish up inside and work faster. The military was coming to stop them.

Lance quickly broke the lock on the door and walked inside, "Keith? Are you here? It's Lance. Remember me?"

Lights flickered on and on the opposite side of the room he saw Keith standing there; he appeared to be in shock as he just looked at Lance.

In a shaky soft voice, Keith spoke, "Lance? Wha- What are you doing here?"

Lance smiled at him slowly approaching him, "I'm so glad to see you love, but we need to get out of here."

Now Lance could see Keith more clearly, he was tired, and his hands had a purplish tint towards its ends. Keith looked confused. Too bad he had no time to explain.

He reached for Keith's hand, Keith looked at him and hesitantly held on to Lance's. They made their way through the building quickly. They passed others who were also finishing up what they had been doing. Many of which had brought an extraterrestrial along with them. It was truly a sight to see.

As the groups merged Lance could see Keith looking rapidly around wide-eyed. 

Lance still couldn't believe that he had found Keith.

As all of the raiders came together they climbed onto buses and zoomed off, Lance could really look at Keith, like really look at him.

And he was happy; really truly happy.

So they were happy.

"So. . ." Lance grinned, "You're an alien? How's that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in a part two?
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	31. Happy birthday Lance!

 

Today was the first day he was going to spend his birthday in space. Without his family. He knew they would be training all day so there was no time to bring up the fact that it was his birthday anyways. Not to mention that he was pretty sure only Hunk was aware of it; so not even his boyfriend would say anything about it. So what was the point?

He got out of bed slowly and stared at the floor. His family thought he was missing. It was his birthday.  _'They must feel as terrible as I do,'_ He thought.

He made his way down the hall and into the kitchen where Hunk engulfed him in a hug. "Happy birthday buddy!" Hunk grinned.

"Thanks." Lance smiled back. "It means a lot."

"I made your favorite for breakfast," Hunk explained; "The others finished a bit ago so they're getting ready for training."

Lance thanked Hunk again and finished eating. While he thought of what they would be doing in training that day he walked down the hall towards the training rooms when he ran into his boyfriend.

"Keith!"

"Hey," Keith smiled softly.

They continued towards the training room.

Keith opened the door for Lance. The door slowly opened and Lance grinned.

Waiting in the training room was his friends. The training room was decorated. His space family was all together, to celebrate him... He couldn't be happier.

 


	32. How I got stuck in Area 51

**Recap:**

**Lance went to the Area 51 raid and has found his old boyfriend Keith inside. He discovers that Keith is half-alien and rescues him. This is how he got caught.**

 

Keith and Lance were silent for a moment and then Keith gave a long sigh. "I should probably tell you what happened. . ." 

Lance just gave a quiet nod and Keith began.

"It was terrifying. I had gone to the doctors for the first time regestired as a citizen. You know my dad basically kept me a seacrt and I guess this is why. I had to take a blood test and when they looked at the results things showed up that they've never seen before so they kept me there overnight. I think I texted you that; well eventually some government officals questioned me. I had no idea what was going on so I just told them what I knew, I didn't know what to tell them other than I don't know however." Keith leaned into Lance and ran his fingers through his hair. "They took me to what I know now is Area 51. I was asked a couple more questions and then they explained that they found elements of an alien DNA a few years back that matched some of mine. I basically got trapped in a lab after that. They would do expirements on me and it was like they were just toying with me. At one point I got fed up and started lashing out. It went on like that for a long while before you came."

Lance smiled softly, "I'm glad I found you. I can't imagine what they did and I just-" Lance sighed, "I'm just really happy you're here."

They sat together on they're way home. It was weird how they reunited and it was definitely a fun story to tell their kids.

 

 

**Bonus:**

**Hunk:**   **So I didn't find any aliens :'(**

 **Lance:**   **I have an alien boyfriend now that you can be friends with :)**

**Hunk: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*( ͡ꈍ ͜ʖ̫ ͡ꈍ )*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _~Galra Keith~_**

 


End file.
